


I Never Got to Tell You

by blueboywrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst With A Bittersweet Ending, Asahina Aoi is a Good Friend, Gen, Minor Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Naegi Makoto Has Feelings For Togami Byakuya, Naegi Makoto Is a Mess, Not Canon Compliant, but doesnt know it, cant tag much bc spoilers, for my story at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboywrites/pseuds/blueboywrites
Summary: An AU where instead of Taka dying, another classmate is murdered. But who?
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Naegi Makoto, implied Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter One : The Discovery

Something was wrong. Something was so very wrong. Makoto could feel it in his bones that there was something wrong. He hadn’t seen Byakuya at all, and it was worrying him. They had already discovered Hifumi’s body in the nurse’s office, and he had yet to see Byakuya all day. A sickening feeling was churning in his gut, and a voice was speaking in the back of his mind. He ignored it in hopes that he would get a better answer. Makoto sighed as he walked down the halls, trying to give himself space from the rest of the group. 

He also hadn’t seen Taka at all, and it made him wonder. Where were those two? Could it be that one of them was possibly just in their room? Maybe, but... It was out of character for Togami to just be in his room. When faced with a body discovery announcement, he was usually one of the first people to start looking for clues. It was honestly kind of scary how quick he was to ignore the fact that someone had died and to immediately start investigating. 

Makoto shook his head, heading into the cafeteria. He was, for once, at a loss for what to do. It’s not like he could go to Kyoko, she would be too busy trying to find out who the murderer was. So he just sat at a table, putting his head into his arms. It was exhausting, all of this. He didn’t know what to do anymore, he didn’t know who to talk to or how to even go about this discovery. He usually always followed Togami, as he was always ushering Makoto along. As much as he was hesitant to admit it, it was almost like Byakuya... cared about him? Like he cared about how he was going to go about this mystery... 

Makoto felt a hand on his back and he screeched in surprise, quickly sitting up. The hand on his back had left, and Aoi stood there in confusion and shock. A wave of embarrassment quickly came over the shorter boy, his cheeks getting hot. “Ah, Hina, I’m-“ He stumbled over his words, trying to form a sentence of apology. “I’m sorry, I thought-...” He groaned at himself, planting his face back onto the table. 

“Hey, no, it’s okay,” She assured him, sitting back down next to him. “I shouldn’t have done that without warning, especially with all that’s been goin’ on.” She apologized to him, and he lifted his head from the table. Aoi seemed... scared? Scared and somewhat at a loss for what to say, which was uncommon for her. She was usually a very chatty and cheerful person, always trying to look on the brightside. However he couldn’t really blame her for being out of character, as they had just found a body of one of their classmates. “I just.. You seemed really upset and I thought I could try and help..” 

Makoto smiled at her, waving a hand. “No, don’t worry about it! I get it, and I appreciate it Hina,” he told her, giving her the okay to put her hand back on his back. He sighed, his mood immediately going back down. “I just... I’m worried about Togami,” He explained to her, picking at his nails as the nervousness in his body became more apparent. “Do you think he’s just in his room? He’s usually out and about but... I just... I don’t want to believe...” The sentence was left unfinished as Makoto was back to his thoughts. Aoi was silent for a few moments, not knowing how to respond to his situation. 

She understood his concern, truly she did. But... why for Byakuya? He has shown little to no compassion for their group, and is largely just a huge ass. Aoi could understand why Makoto could be considered - he seemed naturally concerned for everyone. But... he seemed especially concerned for Togami. Why? “Well, I doubt he was killed,” She tried to console him, not knowing how to go about this. “Byakuya is very independent and clever, I don’t think anyone could really get to him.” 

“But no one is invincible in this place,” Makoto butt in, his anxiety taking over him. He knew he wasn’t think rationally, but could he really? After all of the people who have died, after seeing all of these horrid events... it was a wonder how anyone could stay positive here. “He could’ve been murdered. Remember how long it took us to find Chihiro? He can easily be a harder find.” 

Aoi didn’t know how to respond to that, so she just sat with Makoto in silence. In reality, there wasn’t really anything she could say to reassure him. Everything Makoto said was reasonable, and she truly didn’t know how to reassure his anxiety. So, she simply didn’t say anything. She rubbed her hand on his back in a slow circle, trying to come up with a way to distract him. Aoi knew that Kyoko could easily find the next body, if there... was... another body. She shivered at the thought and hoped to whatever God there was that that wasn’t the case. 

“Oh! I know!” She suddenly got up from her seat, surprisingly Makoto with her quickness. In truth, it was a hasty decision on her part, but she still wanted to try it. “How about we just walk around the school for a little? Try and get our mind off of things!” She gasped, grasping his hand in her own. He yelped as she pulled him up, and Aoi smiled at him. “What if we went to the library? That should be a good place to hang out!” 

Makoto was hesitant. He really, really didn’t want to run into a potential area where they could find a body. But he tried to reassure himself, knowing that the library was probably already checked. So, he nodded, and Aoi took him with her as she ran out of the cafeteria. 

On the way to their destination, Aoi was rambling on about some subject that Makoto had trouble paying attention to. He once again got lost in his own thoughts, struggling to keep up with her high energy. They got a few weird stares from their fellow classmates, with Yasuhiro giving them an especially concerned glance. Makoto knew that having Aoi be in a more chipper mood during a body discovery wasn’t the most in character thing. She was probably just trying to stay positive for her own sake. 

“Here we are!” She chirped out, and Makoto’s eyes landed on the big wooden doors leading to the library. Aoi let go of the boy’s hand and pushed against the large doors. 

And what greeted them? 

Togami was laying on the ground, the cord he used to hold up Chihiro now tied tightly around his neck.


	2. Chapter Two : The Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens after they discover byakuya

The first thing Aoi heard after they discovered Togami’s body was Makoto’s horrified scream. She quickly covered her ears with her hands, not being able to handle the shrill sound. She knew that there was a possibility that Togami could have been a victim of an attack, but she never thought that he would have actually been killed. She didn’t hear it, but her blue eyes looked at Makoto just in time to see him faint. She yelped in surprise, removing her hands from her ears and crouching down. 

“Oh no, please not now,” She felt her anxiety rise when she heard the upbeat dinging sounds of the body discovery alarm. Aoi knew she had to get Makoto out of the room, but she also knew she couldn’t get him out by herself. Why did it have to be here? She only wanted to help Makoto. Why did the body have to be here? _Why, why, why, why..._

She was too focused on her own agony that she didn’t hear the pounding footsteps echoing in the halls. It was only when someone said her name that her head snapped up. “Hina?” Sakura addressed her friend, looking concerned at the smaller one. Aoi felt the tears rolling down her cheeks as she shook her head. Sakura turned her attention towards Togami and gasped softly, entering the room with short strides. 

The others didn’t take very long to enter the room, Kyoko actually looking shocked to see Togami.Her lips parted to say something, but she closed them, choosing to not utter a word. She followed Sakura into the room, getting started on the investigation. 

“Oh my god,” Yasuhiro stood in the doorway, completely still. His eyes were wide with horror and panic, as if he hadn’t expected another murder to happen. To be completely honest, Aoi wished that she was as oblivious as he was. Although sometimes it doesn’t work to his advantage, his ignorance to whatever goes on around him gives Yasuhiro the ability to forget. “Bykuya’s dead? H-how?” The taller man seemed confused as to how the blonde could die, and Aoi couldn’t blame him for being so shocked. 

Byakuya seemed invincible, to say the least. Everyone was either afraid of him or was annoyed by him. After what he did to Chihiro’s body to make the last trial more... interesting... Aoi had stayed away from him. He also didn’t seem like the type to give in so easily. To be able to kill him seemed almost impossible... and yet... 

Celeste walked in as well, and she seemed as indifferent as she always was. She never really seemed to care when a body was discovered, and made no effort of being surprised this time around. “Ah, I always had a feeling he would succumb to the pressure,” She said curtly, a smile tugging at her painted lips. Aoi held back her feelings of disgust when she said that. Even though Byakuya was an ass, he was still a person... “Ah well, where is Ishimaru?” 

Aoi was also concerned as to where the moral compass was. She had assumed that Kiyotaka was the one who died, but maybe he was just sleeping in? Unusual for him, but... Then again, maybe he was relasping. She didn’t have a clue. So she shrugged at Celeste, and the gambler made a hum at her gesture. She walked away then, not interested in looking at the body. 

Aoi looked down at Makoto, her eyebrows furrowing and her chest tightening. She didn’t know what to do about the boy in her arms, trying to figure out the best way to get him back to his room. She took a short breath and heaved him up, carrying him bridal style. As carefully as she could, she took him out of the library. 

With steps as quick as she could manage, Aoi carried Makoto into the main corridor. It was there when she finally placed him onto the ground softly, sitting down beside him. She sighed, undoing her ponytail and combing through her hair nervously. She didn’t know how long Makoto was going to be out for, so it made her worry. What was he going to do when he woke up? She had no idea... 

Aoi heard footsteps coming her way and her head whipped, relieved to see it was only Toko. 

Wait. 

Oh shit. 

Toko would be destroyed knowing that Byakuya was killed. Aoi didn’t know how to soften the blow. What if Genocide Jill came out? Or was it Genocider Syo...? She couldn’t remember. All she knew is that Toko’s alter was a serial killer who wouldn’t respond well to Byakuya’s corpse. The brunette stood quickly, leaving Makoto laying on the ground. 

“Hi Toko!” Aoi said with false cheer, waving at the braided girl. Toko gave her a glance and sneered, tugging at her hair. Aoi sighed internally, knowing that she was going to get attacked for no apparent reason other than she had rather large boobs. 

“W-what do yo-you want.. sl...slut?” Anddd there it was. Aoi held her tongue and tried to be as nice as possible, knowing that at any moment this interaction could go south. “A-are you g-going to te-tell me who perished?”

It was a weird way of putting it, but it was also strangely in character for Toko. Aoi laughed nervously, scratching the back of her neck. “Ah, w-well, you see Toko-“ Aoi had tried to come up with something else, she really did. She knew that her words mattered, especially when it came to Toko. But she couldn’t say the same for Celeste. 

“It was Byakuya,” The ravenette responded for her, curtly walking past them both. She hadn’t even noticed Celeste. Where did she come from...? Aoi started to sweat when she glanced at Toko. The girl was so stunned that she couldn’t even come up with a response. Eyes wide, she stuttered at Celeste softly. 

“W-what?” 

“He’s dead, did you not hear me correctly?” The gambler turned around, tilting her head. It was almost incredible how Celeste cared so little when it came to talking about a dead classmate. It made Aoi feel sick to her stomach. But... it also made Aoi jealous. She wished that she didn’t care for her classmates during this as much as she did. “He’s in the library. I don’t know why all of you are so shocked- don’t you remember what he did to Chihiro? It’s not surprising at all.” 

And with that, Celeste walked off. Her shows clacked against the floor as she turned the corner, and the two girls were alone. Aoi’s eyes were now back on Toko, who was still shocked. She was shaking, her eyes wide and filled with an emotion that Aoi couldn’t name. And then she fainted, her body slamming to the ground. Aoi shrieked, planting herself against the wall, as if that would do her any good. 

With a maniacal cackle, Syo jumped from  where she laid. Her eyes were wild and she gripped her scissors from beneath her skirt. Her head snapped to Aoi, and Syo’s lips upturned into a wicked grin. “Hey Melons! I heard that my prince was slaughtered, so where’s the shittass that had the balls to do that?” Aoi didn’t know how to respond to any of that. She gave her a quick shrug, shaking from where she was glued to the wall. 

Syo’s grin turned into an annoyed frown, her tongue peaking out. “Aw fuck, well I guess I gotta go find ‘em myself!” Her signature cackle erupted from her once more as she sprinted off, going to find the blackened. 

“Yeah, good luck with that,” Aoi mumbled under her breath, waiting until Syo was a far enough distance away. She glanced back down at Makoto, remembering that she should take him to his room. She sighed, getting ready to carry the smaller boy, when a familiar voice spoke up. 

“I take it that someone was murdered?” There, with his eyes wide and full of concern, was Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Alive. 

She didn’t know what came over her, but she ran over to the taller boy and hugged him tightly, leaping into him. Taka made a sound of surprise, quickly making his stance stable so they didn’t fall over. “Why are you so surprised to see me?” He seemed shocked as to why she was so happy to see him. If only he knew... Aoi looked up at him, eyes brimming with tears and a small smile on her face. 

“That... doesn’t matter right now,” She didn’t want to tell him that she thought he was dead. Taka raised a brow but didn’t pry any further. The shorter let go of him, instead turning her attention back to Makoto. The poor boy had passed out twice now due to finding his friends dead, and she needed to take him back to his room. Taking his limp hand into hers, she looked back at Taka. “What does matter is getting Makoto back to his room.” 

Taka’s eyes widened, his mouth opening slightly. Then, he shook his head, getting him out of his shock. With two strides he was where Makoto laid, and he easily took the small boy into his arms. He didn’t even grunt with effort, Makoto was just _that_ easy to carry. Aoi was slightly envious at the show of strength, but made no comment. The two of them plus Makoto made their way to his room, silence hanging over them all like a thick fog. The only sound in the hallway was Taka’s boots clacking against the floor. 

Soon enough, they came to his door. Aoi took Makoto’s tablet gently as to not wake him, scanning it against the lock pad. With a beep, the door opened. Taka entered the room, and came out shortly thereafter. “So, might I ask why he was unconscious?” 

Aoi should’ve seen that question coming. “Have you not found out who the victims are yet?” She asked him, and he shook his head. The brunette sighed, her posture faltering. “Okay, so the first body we found was Hifumi...” Aoi started, arms coming up so she could hug herself. With a shaky breath, she continued. “And then, when I was trying to comfort Makoto, we went to the library and... we found Byakuya..” 

Taka gasped at that, not knowing how to respond. So Aoi continued. “Makoto was so freaked out by it that he passed out. It was like what he did when he found Sayaka...” She sniffled, not knowing why she was getting sad all of a sudden. Probably because _she_ was the reason as to why they found the body. “If I hadn’t taken him there, he wouldn’t have fainted -“ 

“Aoi, it wasn’t your doing,” Taka interrupted her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, doubtful. He continued, “You only took him there because you thought it was in his best interest. If he needed a break, a quiet, secluded area was the best choice.” His eyes were so full of sincerity that Aoi could almost cry. So she did. 

“Hey, don’t cry, it’s going to be alright,” He pulled her into a hug. She released all the guilt she felt into his uniform, her tears soaking the fabric. He pat her back softly, holding her against him. “I promise you, for you and Naegi, we will find out who did this.” She hoped they would. 

Why? Why did this killing game have to continue? Why couldn’t they just live their livesas teenagers...? It felt like she was living as someone’s play doll, and that she couldn’t control anything that happened around her. She just wanted to be a kid again. Was that so wrong? 

She and Taka stood there for a while, just trying to calm themselves down. Soon enough, Aoi was hiccuping, no longer crying. “Are you ready to try and look for clues?” He asked her, pulling away gently. She hesitated before nodding, knowing that they had to get as much evidence as possible. 

They walked back to the library, Aoi’s chest filling with dread with each step closer. Taka brushed his hand against hers and she took it, squeezing his hand. He squeezed hers back. 

They had finally made it back to the room. With a quick motion, Taka opened the library door. 

**Author's Note:**

> AAA first THH fic !! i hope this is good !! anyway, the characters aren’t really hard to write thankfully, but i still had a little bit of trouble with aoi ;; but that aside, get ready for some more angst


End file.
